Forbidden Romances
by Azn-Ang3l
Summary: Sakura an average tennage girl is having troubles in her life. Her first love she had to move away from and now she's fallen for a hottie. Will her life get better or worse?
1. A New Beginning

.:Forbidden Romances :.  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first story. I hope u enjoy it! After you have finished reading the chapter  
please review and tell me your honest opinion about it. Now on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I know that this will come as a shock to you all. I do not (unfortunately) own Beyblade(.  
If you would excuse me I'm going to go cry over there in the corner. Hope you guys enjoy the  
story!  
  
.:Chapter 1: A New Beginning:.  
  
7:30 p.m. on a plane heading towards Japan  
  
Everyone on the plane was sleeping except for two people. Those two people weren't thinking about doing anything bad as the other passengers slept, but they were worried about each other and how their new life in Japan would affect them.  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
'It's such a beautiful night out' she thought as she gazed out the window. Outside there were lots of stars covering the night sky. Also outside there was the big, bright moon shedding light upon the whole world that was resting at the moment.  
  
'I wonder what the sky would look like back home where everything was perfect until the day I was told that Julian & I would be moving away from Russia our birthplace and then moving all the way to Japan.' I can still remember that day perfectly in my head as if it had only happened a few hours ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was Sunday the best well almost the best day of the week. I was so happy and I thought that there could be no possible way to ruin my day, but I was wrong.  
  
That same day when my father came home from work he wanted to see my older brother Julian and I. I knew there was defiantly something wrong because our father usually likes to rest after he finishes a day of work and who can blame him he does run the most successful business in the whole country and not to mention most of the buildings in Russia as well.  
  
When we heard the news my brother and I ran down the stairs immediately since we knew that it must be something really important that our father needs to tell us. Unfortunately when we got there we were shocked as to why he wanted us there. He told us that we'd be moving and that there would be no questions asked, but as I was a curious and fast- tempered girl I ignored him completely.  
  
"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE WE MOVING FOR? WE'RE LIKE THE RICHEST PEOPLE IN RUSSIA THEREFORE THERE IS REALLY NO NEED TO MOVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
"First of all you and your brother are the one's that are moving, second of all you two are moving because I think it would be a great experience for you and third of all there will be no complaints. You will be leaving in two weeks so pack up everything you need to carry with you since you will not be back until I say so." their father said to them in a very kind yet serious voice.  
  
Julian and I were furious after we heard the news. I had a life that was finally going the way I wanted it to but no, father just had to go spoiling the whole idea of my life here in Russia and sending me all the way to Japan. I don't even have the slightest clue as to why he is sending my brother and me there in the first place. On the other hand though Julian must be even more furious since he was the center of attraction at the school and practically all the girls wanted to date him and now with moving to a new place he'll have to start all over again from the very beginning. Although I thought that Julian should be furious he was actually looking quite happy. I wonder why he isn't upset.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I still wonder why he didn't get upset to this very day. I should ask him.  
  
If only we could have stayed for a bit longer. The cutest guy at school just has to admit that he likes me the day before I leave. It was so depressing. I had a major crush on him and I still do, but now it's like the world has come to an end since I can't stay and be with him. Even a week with him would have made me happy but then again when I'd have to go then I'd miss him even more and dread going to Japan. I just want to remember that moment right now and remember it until the day I die since it was the best thing that had ever happened to me since I was born.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hi" said Michael Buenavista the guy every girl was after. I turned around quickly noticing every girl nearby was giving me jealous looks.  
  
"Hi Michael" I said back thinking in my head that he's like an angel that came down from heaven to make my life perfect and I also was getting a feeling that I was blushing like crazy.  
  
"So Sakura...ummm...can I talk to you for a second?" he asked while looking at the ground and starting to blush as well.  
  
"Sure" I said happily making it pretty obvious that I like him, but he didn't seem to notice since he was still starring at the ground.  
  
I followed him to a nearby cherry blossom tree which I personally loved to be under in my spare time. He leaned against the tree while still looking at the ground. The cherry blossoms were floating around making it a perfect picture. Michael leaning against the tree while I was there standing beside him wondering what he needed to tell me.  
  
"Sakura" he started still looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on Earth.  
  
"Yes" I replied.  
  
"There's something that I need to tell you" he said seriously.  
  
"Go on" I said encouraging him.  
  
"Well...ummm...the thing is that ever since I first laid my eyes on you I knew that you were the perfect girl for me. You're flawless and everything I really want in a girl. You're intelligent, athletic, artistic, creative and not to mention that you're a cheerleader. So that's why I was wondering if you would like to be...my...ummm...girlfriend. So what do you say?"  
  
I was absolutely speechless. The guy I had liked ever since grade 9 likes me and I have a chance to actually be with him and what happens I have to move to Japan. I was so furious. My life was getting better by the second and then I just had to go to Japan to LIVE for a couple of years. Father just picks the greatest time to send us places doesn't he?  
  
"Well...the thing is..." I started but I couldn't finish because he cut in and said bitterly before running away from me "If you don't want to go out with me all you had to do was say so."  
  
My heart was broken. The guy of my dreams liked me and I had to turn him down without even getting to say why I couldn't be with him even though I truly desperately wanted to. I felt so terrible that I skipped the rest of the day and went home crying my eyes out along the way not even bothering to tell my brother where I was going as I passed him making him skip the rest of the day off too so that he could take care of me since he knew that something was really wrong with me.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. My life was crumbling into a million pieces. I just couldn't take it so I let my head drop and land on my brother's shoulder telling him that I was upset and that I needed him to help me through these rough times. I knew he would help since we are always there for one another whenever we need help or support.  
  
Julian's Pov  
  
I was thinking about all the cool cute girls that I was going to meet as soon as we reached Japan. I was so excited. Finally after all these years of constant looking at the same girls day after day I'll have new girls to look at and date.  
  
As I was thinking about that and how my new life would be the best I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head to see what it was and surprisingly it was Sakura crying. I wondered what it was about this time since she rarely ever cried in her life. Not even as a baby did she cry that much. I was really worried ever since that day that she found out that the guy she'd been crushing on liked her she was crying more and more everyday.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a quite peaceful day. I was just going to see Sakura and ask her how her day was since mine was great! As usual all the girls in the school were running towards me, giggling whenever I'm near their presence or in other cases the girls walked up to me and asked me out. I always have a lot of dates that I normally couldn't keep all, so then in those cases I'd go see if my sister could give me some advice (even though she is younger than me, but only by 1 year) on who I should go out with.  
  
As I was walking towards the cherry blossom tree that she usually spent time under whenever she could, I noticed that she was there but with someone else as well. I knew this couldn't be good news. Usually Sakura only went there with her friends and people that she thought were trustworthy, but here right under the same tree as her was the most popular guy in the school that every girl wanted. Every girl that thought that they didn't have a chance with me would go crawling over to him. I hated that guy to put it simply. He was known to play with girls' hearts and then dump them right after he found someone even better. I promised myself that if he did anything I mean anything that would hurt Sakura that he'd pay for his mistake big time. The only problem was that I knew for a fact that she had a major crush on him and that she'd do anything to go out with him at least once. The good news was that won't happen since we're going to be moving away.  
  
I noticed that soon after I spotted them there that Michael starting walking away looking shocked and surprised at the same time. I wondered what had gotten into him. Whatever it was I'd be thanking that person for teaching him a lesson. Little did I know that it was Sakura who taught him the lesson that he can't get whatever girl he wanted, but in the process made her heart shatter into a million pieces. Soon after Sakura realized what had become of her life and started running in the direction that I was in. I tried asking her what had happened, but all I did was make things worse. After that she ran all the way home. When I caught up to her she was crying her eyes out. She told me what had happened and how Michael had asked her out and how she had to refuse since we were moving. I really felt sorry for her. Even though she was the girl most guys wanted to date she hadn't been asked by a guy that she liked ever. In other words she's never been on a date yet since she was waiting for the guy of her dreams to ask her and when he finally does she has to leave the country.  
As the day progressed it was beginning to turn out alright until we remembered that we would be boarding a plane the next day. I tried cheering up Sakura the best that I could. After all she did want to be a cheerleader again at her new school and to be a cheerleader you're practically supposed to be perky every second of the day. I tried my best but I failed. Even she admitted that nothing would make her happy again but I knew that at her new school everything would turn back to normal. She'd be popular at her new school, be a cheerleader and most likely find a new guy even better to like. The only thing that she didn't know was that if any guy hurt her again I'd deal with him personally. Nobody I repeat nobody will make my sister cry like that again.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I really do hope that Sakura will forget about what had happened that day and live on with her life and start all over again. It's not really that bad but I guess that Sakura wishes that she could go back home and live with dad again. On the bright side though we get to live in another mansion almost as similar as the one we lived in, in Russia. Plus neither of our parents would be there since our father has to stay in Russia to take care of his company and our mother died when we were really little. Sometimes I wonder how life would be if mom were still alive. So far everything has gone alright but Sakura has a hard time coping with stuff like this.  
  
At the Airport  
  
As the plane was landing and everyone was getting of the plane Sakura and Julian were really somewhat confused. They were not told how exactly they were going to get to their mansion or where the mansion was for that matter. As those thoughts went through their heads they noticed a chauffeur holding up a sign that said 'Yee-Fung's' on it. The both of them suspected that their father had called their new chauffeur to come and pick them up at the airport.  
  
Sakura and Julian got closer and closer to the chauffeur. While walking towards him they remembered that they hadn't picked up their luggage. They decided that they'd go to the chauffeur and then tell him to wait outside while they went to get their luggage. To their surprises the chauffeur had already taken the liberty to go get them for the two. Julian and Sakura were surprised at this because normally you had to order your chauffeur around but this one was actually thinking ahead of time.  
  
In the Limousine  
  
Everything was quite on the trip to their new mansion. All you could hear was the car moving along the street and the rocks underneath the tires. It was a little too quite for Sakura's liking so she decided to start a conversation with her favourite brother in the whole wide world.  
  
"So Julian do you think that you'll have as much luck as you did back in Russia with the girls here?" asked Sakura in a rather curious voice.  
  
"Well...hmmm...that's a hard question since I'm not really that sure what the girls here are looking for. But then again who wouldn't want a piece of me?" said Julian in a rather matter-of-fact voice.  
  
'A lot of people especially ME!' thought Sakura to herself.  
  
"Well I don't know Julian maybe your luck will run out and it'll be my turn." Sakura replied.  
  
"Seriously Sakura, at our old school boys were drooling over you and you didn't even have a care in the world. Sometimes your so harsh to people. You should settle down with someone here. Or at least give someone a chance. Come on, you haven't even been on your first date yet and your 17!" yelled a very annoyed and frustrated Julian.  
  
"Well it's not that easy Julian! I have to first find someone that I can trust and that I really care for or I'd just turn out like you. A person that gets a new boyfriend everyday and picks them off one by one! And it's not like me to be like that so forget it! When I find the perfect guy for me then I'll consider dating him. So don't even bother trying to force me into being like you. It'll never work anyways" finished Sakura with a very hurt voice.  
  
"There was only one guy that I ever liked and now I'll never be able to see him again." whispered Sakura so that her brother had to really listen closely to hear her.  
  
"It's okay Sakura. Everything will be okay. Don't worry about it. He was a big jerk anyways. Michael will never be able to deserve you. You're way too precious to a lot of people and they'd never let him get near you and break your heart again. If he really truly loved you then he would have come to his senses earlier, instead of right before you were leaving. The whole school knew that we were going to be leaving then. He most likely just got dared to say that." Julian softly said to his sister in a very reassuring voice.  
  
"Thank you Julian." sniffed Sakura tears streaming down her slender face.  
  
"Don't worry about it. No matter what I'll always be there to protect you and comfort you. That's what brothers are for." replied Julian.  
  
For the rest of the ride Julian was comforting Sakura and thinking about how he can help her. He would do anything to see his little sister smile like she use to when she thought that there were no worries in the world. 'If only life were like that right now.' Julian thought to himself as the limousine was pulling up in the drive way of their new mansion.  
  
To Be Continued   
  
Author's Note: Okay you guys here's the half of the first chapter. Review and tell me if I should post the other half of the chapter. Give me you honest opinions please. Read and review! It'll make me really happy! ( 


	2. Important News!

.: Forbidden Romances :.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I've made a big decision... I'm going to discontinue this story for a very long while. I'm sorry but I have summer school and I won't be able to keep up with all the work if I update this story. Therefore I'm not going to post any new chapters for a while. I need to concentrate on my work for a while. I promise that I'll update again. Sorry to all my reviewers. Don't worry though I'm not going to leave this story hanging like this. If you want me to get going on writing the next chapter, leave a review saying so and also send an e-mail to: koolangelzinlovehotmail.com Thanks for all your great reviews! Lisa a.k.a. Anz-Ang3l  
  
.: Reviews :.  
  
wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari Thanks again for doing that for me. I'll never forget what you did. Yes I know you are weird, but hey no one's perfect. Thanks for reviewing and I'll let you be the first one (maybe) to know when I most up or have the next chapter done.  
  
Silver Greenleaf Thanks for reviewing and telling me about how my character seems Mary Sue. Hope you review again when I get a chance to update. Thanks again for all of your great advice.  
  
x-xwater-dreamer Thanks for reviewing and I'll be sure to update again. I promise. I'll read your story as well when I get the time and it can't be all that bad.  
  
anime-obsessed:P Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about her being so emotional. In the next chapter I'm going to try to make her a bit less depressed. Thanks for the advice. Hope you review again.  
  
Midnyt Star Thanks for reviewing. Glad that you think my story is okay. I'll update again soon. Well as soon as I can.  
  
Author's Note: Well that's all for now. Just thought I'd respond to the reviews. Thanks to all of you who reviewed or just read the story. It really means a lot to me and I got some great advice as well. Thanks to you all.  
  
Also I'd just like to say that you can leave your e-mail addresses in your review so I can send you an e-mail when I update again. That's only a suggestion though. You don't have to.  
  
To all of you out there reading this I'd like you to know that my cousin wo- ai-ni-kai-hiwatari is writing her own story and it will be posted on Saturday, July 3rd, 2004. It's called "Forever Beyond a Good-Bye". You should all read it. It's really good.  
  
Well till next time! Chow!  
  
Azn-Ang3l 


End file.
